zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mutoh
:This article is about the carpenter. For the character from ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, see King Mutoh'' Mutoh is a recurring character in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. He is the stubborn and short-tempered boss of a group of carpenters. He leads his lazy employees sternly, but despite his best attempts, they never get much done. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time During Link's childhood, Mutoh and his carpenters are working on a building in Kakariko Village by the orders of Impa, who hopes the village will someday be a "true city". The carpenters are lazy however, and Mutoh tries his best to whip them into shape. Certain residents of the village are members of his family, including his wife (or mother) Granny, his daughter, the Cucco Lady, and his son Grog. Mutoh is ashamed of his son for "sitting around all day", and is met with a similar reception as Grog calls Mutoh "disgusting". Seven years later, during Ganondorf's reign of Hyrule, the carpenters have departed from Kakariko Village after successfully completing only one building. They have now set up a tent in Gerudo Valley in order to restore the bridge that the Gerudo thieves have destroyed to ward off intruders. Mutoh however, is the only one remaining, as his carpenters have all abandoned him in a failed attempt to join the Gerudo thieves. The predominantly female bandits reject the lazy carpenters, instead holding them prisoner in separate cells throughout their fortress. Once Link has rescued all four of the carpenters, the Gerudo acknowledge his strength and give him a Gerudo Membership Card, allowing him to roam the Fortress freely as an honorary member of the Gerudo. After a scolding from Mutoh, the returned carpenters rebuild the bridge in Gerudo Valley. Mutoh is also part of the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword: After giving Mutoh the Poacher's Saw that his son Grog left behind in the Lost Woods, Mutoh gives Link his Broken Goron's Sword in return. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Mutoh is the Boss Carpenter of Clock Town, and is thus in charge of constructing the fireworks tower in South Clock Town. He seems to be extremely stubborn, and is mostly always seen crossed-arm pose and laughing in a scoffing manner. Mutoh can be first found arguing with Captain Viscen in the Mayor's office over whether or not to flee the town in the wake of the impending Moon or to continue on with the carnival; both men trying to convince the uncertain mayor of their respective opinions. Should Link quell this feud with the Couple's Mask, Mutoh seems to disappear until the night of the final day, where he can be found at the foot of the completed fireworks tower (no other Carpenters in sight) yelling spitefully at the moon (it should be noted that despite his claims that everyone else is a coward he does flee and is shown out side the path to Stone Tower in the final scene). Notably, he seems to have some sons who already fled the town and a wife, about whom he wonders of her whereabouts (whether she's fled or not) during the end of the meeting in the mayor's office. Also, he seems to dislike Kafei for going missing and compares him to his sons. Despite this criticism, he is still shown attending Kafei and Anju's wedding during in the post-credits scene, should Link reunite them. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Mutoh and his carpenters have been hired to build a bridge connecting Natzu Prairie to Symmetry City; however, the lazy carpenters have once again eluded Mutoh and scatteed across Natzu Prairie. Mutoh asks Link to find them and order them to get back to work; Link successfully does so, and the bridge is completed. Mutoh and his employees leave for their next job. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can fuse certain Kinstone pieces with Mutoh, causing the Carpenters to construct various houses in Hyrule Town. These houses overtime become complete and can be rented out to Din, Nayru or Farore. When they are not working they reside in the sawing mill by the river, close to Carlov's place. Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters